


深表歉意

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [10]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Solo篇，纯情毛毛浪荡嫂，野花哪有嫂子好。
Relationships: August Walker/Tony Mendez, Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偷嫂文学

1.

男人在愈发艰难的呼吸中无助喘息起来。

对那把软腻嗓音心旌荡漾的Solo捏捏他的屁股，继续把自己的老二往干涩的内里送，他倒是很习惯男人的抵抗，每次他把Mendez摁在Walker那张处理公事的书桌上，Mendez总会分外局促。不常表现出紧张的救援专家自身的心理素质不输谎话连篇的顶尖雅贼，但唯独在Walker的书桌上和Solo做爱时，他会抛却骨子里的冷静和镇定，这一切只因那张黑柚木的书桌稳固而扎实，顺滑的表面太容易留下欢爱的痕迹。Mendez总是要在高潮后反反复复地擦拭桌面，用消毒液，用酒精，用所有能掩盖愧疚气味的液体去抹除它们。于是Solo也就跟着变本加厉，他狠狠掐Mendez的腰，把阴茎顶进Mendez又热又紧的甬道。Mendez的抗拒在被Solo蹭过前列腺时全数崩溃，他红着眼睛，一边反手撑住桌面更放荡地张开腿，一面不忘骂Solo是无耻的混蛋。

“那你就是个喜欢被混蛋操的婊子。”Solo不甘示弱地还嘴，他笑着去啄吻Mendez被汗液沾湿的睫毛，他的眼睛会在刺激下微微眨动，眼睛里的蜜糖色化成一汪无辜的泪。那样貌总让Solo欲罢不能，也总让Solo忘记Mendez的无名指上正戴着Walker为他挑选的戒指。

而Solo只能对此深表歉意。

2.

Solo曾经只喜欢女人。倒不是说他不碰男人，只是男人始终不像女人有丰盈的胸脯和含情湿润的阴道，他们的身上没有Solo始终找寻的温柔乡。但Mendez不同。Solo从第一眼看见他时就明白了。他曾经认为没有人能征服August Walker，而Mendez却让他那不可一世的同胞哥哥对他许下罕见的承诺。Solo不在乎他的哥哥突然想要进入一段稳定的关系，他甚至不在乎他的哥哥喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，Solo当然感激他为了让自己不受牢狱之苦所做出的努力，血缘将他们连接，可归根结底，他们各有自己的人生。曾经，中情局将让他们的人生交错在一起，如今，Tony Mendez又成为了这两种看似有着天差地别的人生里共同的羁绊。

他知道Mendez是独特的。

从Mendez撞见他和两个女人做爱却面不改色地帮他关好门时他就知道了。如果说为中情局卖命有什么不好的地方，无非就是被禁足在州内时，他的消遣变得极其有局限性，偏偏，他中意的爱好恰巧都是Walker所厌恶的，Walker不喜欢女人——Solo还一度认为Walker不喜欢“人”，因为若非出于天性中的责任感，Walker甚至连他都不会喜欢。于是冒着被Walker发现的风险和别人在家中寻欢作乐成了Solo为数不多的乐趣，那种禁忌感几乎比单纯地性爱还要让他来得快乐。他以为Mendez会告诉Walker，Mendez年长于他，就算不告诉Walker，至少也会以某种站得住的身份对他进行一番说教。

然而Mendez只是挨近到他身侧，淡淡地笑着，对他说我会替你保守好秘密的。他的喉结缓慢地上下滚动，说话的声音柔柔软软，吹到Solo耳边的吐息一时间让Solo的脑袋发烫。方才火辣激烈的性爱突然让Solo觉得索然无味，意识到Mendez这就要走，Solo一把拉住了他：

“所以这就是我们之间的秘密咯？”他对Mendez挤挤自己那双透亮深邃的蓝眼睛，似笑非笑地问。Mendez低头看了看两人的手，并没有要甩开的意思。

“我们之间不可以有秘密吗？”

他只是噙着笑，没有任何不自在似的波澜不惊地反问道。

“当然可以。”

Solo放开那几根骨节分明的纤长手指，在Mendez转身离开时舔了舔自己的嘴角。

3.

Solo猜Mendez是故意的。他打开明明透出水声的浴室是故意的，和Solo说会替他保密是故意的，就连脱开手时看似茫然的眨眼也是故意的。他开始观察Mendez，他越来越多地和他的哥哥共进晚餐，这让他发现Mendez说话的语调原本就是那样低哑淡漠，他总是抿住嘴唇笑得很浅，他的头会在笑起来时往下低，垂顺散乱的刘海会遮住他那双仿佛随时能发散香甜气息的漂亮眼睛。他还发现茫然地眨眼是Mendez的常态，无论他们在餐桌上讨论什么，Mendez都给Solo一种置身事外的错觉。

但Solo觉得Mendez带给他的全部感觉都是故意的。他拥有最敏锐的观察力，他从没看错过任何一个对他别有用心的人。所以他把Mendez困在地下室狭小的工具间里，他扯下高个子男人松垮的西裤，把自己胀硬的老二塞进他的臀缝，质问他是不是从头到尾都是故意的。Mendez不说话，他不肯回答Solo，他只是咬住下嘴唇，边慌张地摇头边用圈在Solo腰上的腿把他夹得更紧。

“你是个婊子。”

被抵在墙上的Mendez呜呜地抗议起来，他还是不说话，一头过长的黑发在方才的推挤中变得更加蓬乱，它们和黑色的胡须一起盖住了Mendez的大半张脸，昏暗光线中，那双亮晶晶的棕色眼睛无措地望着Solo。伪装大师果然是天生的演员，Solo把Mendez过时的棉麻衬衫扯开，疏于锻炼的特工出乎他意料拥有一对可谓柔软饱满的奶子，那与他或是Walker那种硬梆梆的肌肉完全不一样。奶头耸在乳尖上，Solo腾出一只手去揉捏它，Mendez的阴茎在小腹前翘着，可怜的小家伙看起来很久没享受过了，只是被Solo随便撸动了两下就开始恬不知耻地滴水。两具身躯越贴越近，Mendez的呼吸变得急促，可他就是不说话，就像明知Walker不在这座房子里，他也仍然害怕发出会惊扰到他那个英勇俊朗的未婚夫的下流声音。得不到答案的Solo不免怒火中烧，他调整位置，将自己的龟头顶进羞涩的小穴，他想他的哥哥一定很少和Mendez做爱，不然这对欠操的屁股不会像现在这样要命得紧。它像是要把Solo的老二咬断，Mendez后仰着脖颈，在Solo身上无声啜泣。

“嘘——”Solo安抚他，肉棒一寸寸往里开拓的时候，Solo吻住了Mendez悬着泪的鼻尖。

“你应该为我们之间拥有了更多秘密感到高兴。”

4.

Walker和Mendez的确不常做爱。Mendez很少在Walker的房子里过夜，就像Solo和Walker有各自的生活一样，Mendez也有他更关心的工作，他和Walker更像是被彼此的人格魅力吸引才成为中情局充满话题性的一对，没人会在乎他们在床上会否合拍，两个人又是否被对方的肉体吸引。

除了Solo。

晚餐之前，他就猜测Mendez今晚不会离开了。当他结束无聊的会议回到房子里，看到的是Walker一边看着公文一边将手放在Mendez的大腿上来回摩挲，一旁的Mendez讲着电话，在看到Solo出现时装模作样地拍开了Walker的手。晚餐的时候也是如此，Walker把羊排切得七零八落，吃得很是心不在焉，Solo不清楚这一天Walker和Mendez发生了什么才会让两个人之间的气氛变得如此暧昧黏糊，他只是听到他的哥哥在进浴室前破天荒地哼了两句不着调的歌。这个一向正经严肃的硬汉今晚的心情格外得好，Solo看不出又窝回沙发处理工作的Mendez心情好不好，不过这也不太重要。当两人一前一后在楼上的房间消失，预感准确的Solo也同时关掉了客厅的音乐。

他回到自己的卧室，关上门，隐约的声音从并不完全隔音的墙体之中穿透而来。他靠上墙，不确定自己是不是听到了Mendez在喊Walker的名字——他会在各个场合喊Solo的名字，在总部撞见时，在家中碰面时，唯独在做爱时，他总是抿紧那双粉润的嘴唇，能少说一个字是一个字。Solo不由得开始嫉妒，而被床架晃动声盖过的模糊呻吟又让Solo觉得诧异，Mendez的嗓音实在太有辨识度，那动情的浪叫和他记忆中隐忍的闷哼声截然不同。Solo拉下裤链，他握住自己硬起来的老二，不禁满腹疑惑。为什么？只是因为那是August Walker？还是因为那是Walker的房间？尽管Mendez不会给他答案，他也愈发急切地想把Mendez压在Walker那张床上，好好试试那儿和昏暗的地下室或是中情局逼仄的卫生间到底有什么不同。

5.

他把Mendez摁在那张床上。两条手臂被Solo架到头顶，Mendez扭动着，又在胸脯被Solo啃出个牙印时停止了无用的反抗。Solo坏心眼地冲Mendez笑，露出的两颗虎牙总让Mendez难以相信这是个会在他身上射得一塌糊涂的混账。Solo用手指甲去抠Mendez硬挺的奶头，只是随随便便玩弄一下，Mendez就会垂下眼，露出泫然欲泣的可怜表情。Solo对测试Mendez的各处敏感点乐此不疲，一开始他只是觉得新鲜，因为Mendez是个让他想上第二次的男人。到后来，他发现他的探索中夹杂着一些不纯粹的嫉妒——Walker知道舔Mendez的会阴会让他浑身发抖吗？Walker了解Mendez最怕奶头被两根手指夹紧吗？Walker会不会用探进肉穴的中指刮弄他的前列腺？他猜Walker永远也不会知道这些。

否则Mendez不会在越来越敷衍的半推半就中和他一起沉沦了。

6.

Solo想，他们并不是在恋爱，他可以给自己喜不喜欢Mendez打一个问号，但他比谁都清楚Mendez并不喜欢他——确切来说，Mendez只是迷恋他身上的某几个部分，他粗长的阴茎，他灵巧的手指，还有他优雅的耐心。Walker满足不了他。是啊，谁能想象那个每天穿着款式老土色调压抑的沉闷特工在床上会那么放浪形骸，明明在工作场合被人随便夸两句就会可疑地红着耳朵埋下脸的中年男人那么会流水。他纯真得仿佛四十年来没谈过正经恋爱，也难怪当他和Walker在一起后，会成为中情局人人都想讨论一番的话题。

“如果勾引不到我，你会去外头找男妓吗？”Solo有时会忍不住地羞辱他，他用力拍打Mendez的屁股，Mendez跟着一颤一颤的，括约肌也就在疼痛得刺激下把Solo的鸡巴夹得更紧。

“干你。”Mendez很少骂人，他那么礼貌，那么温和，但被Solo气急了，他也会在口头上逞逞强。于是Solo会大笑，他用手掌包裹住Mendez同样尺寸可观的阴茎，挺身蹂躏Mendez湿透了的肠壁。他插得舒爽，嘴上也愈发口无遮拦：

“我猜你的屁股里塞得下两根老二。”Solo不让Mendez射，他一边往更深处顶一边俯身去拧Mendez又硬又红的奶头，“因为你是个饥渴的婊子。”

Mendez没法还嘴了，他根本没听清Solo都说了些什么，他被撞得左摇右晃，Solo总能把他操到射精，当强烈的快感在他的身体里迸发，他的所有行为都会变得不受控制。这是他既期待又害怕的时刻，它与和Walker做爱的感觉截然不同，Walker更粗暴也更直接，那种纯粹的性快感来得快去得也快。而Solo带给他的是如此悠长细腻、惹人回味。

“你哭了。”

肉棒倏地抽出，让Mendez理智覆灭的空虚感就像无形的手狠狠掐住了他的咽喉，他难以置信地去看抽身离开的Solo，后者颇为悠闲地跪坐在他双腿间，只扬起一边的嘴角分外邪恶。可他骗不了Mendez，他透蓝的眼里正盛着浓重的欲望，那吸引着Mendez放下所有自尊。

“想……”

“表现给我看。”

他花了点时间才翻身爬起来，他第一次看清Solo被精水弄湿的身体，黑硬卷曲的耻毛和胸毛根根缠绕在一起，Solo似乎并不厌恶自己的身体被体液沾污——这个男人喜欢被自己弄脏，不是吗？

“求你了……”

他仰头望向Solo，轻细的声音里带着些微哽咽。Solo的眉头皱了皱，不等他心软，Mendez就趴伏到Solo身前，张口含住了他被自己的淫液沾湿的阴茎。属于他自己的味道和Solo的味道一起充斥在他的鼻尖，他能感受到自己剧烈翕张起来的小穴正在淌出更多淫水。

贪心是人类与生俱来的弱点。

他也不过是想要更多。

7.

Solo不确定自己想不想要更多，只是那些隐秘情事让他出外勤的日子变得比以前难熬得多。从前他为能脱离Sanders一段时间的管束感到快乐和自在，现在，他只想尽快回到昏暗的地下室或是Walker的卧室——也许下次他们可以试试中情局的洗手间，那里面的隔间兼具宽敞度和私密性——总之，他想念Mendez，他也会操其他人，但那些爬到他身上向他积极索取的人远不如一被吻住就会红了眼眶的Tony Mendez。

“你和Walker做了吗？”

他在明知美国是深夜时分的情况下用数十通电话吵醒Mendez，逼迫他在电话那头听自己的污言秽语。Mendez原本可以挂掉电话，把他加进黑名单，但Mendez没有那么做，他回答Solo带着气恼和急切的每一个问题，柔顺的姿态让Solo握着的阴茎又胀得更痛。

“你被操爽了吗？”Solo恶狠狠地问，“他有没有把沾着淫水的手指塞进你的嘴里让你尝尝你自己的味道？”

“没有。”要不是Solo听到Mendez小小抽了一口气，Mendez那冷淡的语调几乎让他以为他们在开什么跨国电话会议。“那是只有你才会对我做的事。”

“你硬了。”Solo很笃定，不知不觉间，他已经熟悉Mendez每一个微妙的情绪转变了，“你的屁股里就应该时时刻刻都含着一根屌。”

“是的……是的……如果能含着你的屌就好了……”Mendez低下去的声音委屈得不真切，Solo胸口一阵震荡，自慰的动作也慢了下来。他忍不住去想象Mendez靠躺在床头，一边听着他的声音一边撸弄自己阴茎的孤单模样。他会觉得孤独吗？也许不会，他有和他相爱的未婚夫，还有就算跨越了半个地球也要让他知道他有多么被另一个男人需要的自己。

“我想你了。”Solo完全是不经任何思索脱口而出，而另一头的Mendez所给予的回应，只是冷不丁地挂了电话。

8.

他们默契地忘记了这通跨国来电，当Solo回到兰利，他也如愿以偿地把Mendez推进了总部的卫生间。他是规避监控的高手，但四只脚绝不可能不让人起疑。他剥下Mendez的裤子，迫不及待地让自己进入他，与此同时，他们还得时刻注意外头的动静。一种前所未有的惊惧感让两个人都射得很快，Mendez帮着清理了两个人的下身，还贴心地把Solo扣好了皮带，Solo却不肯放他走，他把Mendez压在门板上，不依不饶地亲吻他。Mendez不是他的对手，各方面都不是，所以他闭着眼睛享受，并确信Solo会在再次硬起来前离开。这听起来很奇怪，不过他对Solo确实有着某种程度的信任，这种信任是让他们能苟合至今的唯一原因。

他们都对这禁忌的情爱着了迷。

“你应该用这条丝带去包装礼物。”

Solo把塞在Mendez屁股里的红色缎带拉出来，丝质绸面被Mendez甬道里的蜜液浸得脏污不堪，嘴上和手腕上被勒着同样丝带的Mendez只能故作凶狠地瞪他。只是这副大张着腿下身赤条条的模样哪有半分年长者的威严，才嗯嗯啊啊发出几个含混的音节，阴茎就取而代之成为了他蜜穴里的主宰。Solo往两边架开Mendez的腿，最大程度地让自己的胯部和Mendez的屁股紧密贴合。

“Walker一定会喜欢那样的礼物的。”Solo喘了口气，又坏心眼地笑，“上面全是你的味道。”

Mendez的小穴于是收得更紧，Solo低吼一声，稍稍抽出一些后就猛地往里撞。要不是距离Walker到家只剩不到半小时，他还打算用丝带缠住Mendez的阴茎，让他尽情享用自己为他准备的礼物。Mendez为Walker挑选的圣诞礼物就在客厅里的圣诞树下摆着，而他知道，依顺地躺在他身下任他摆弄的Mendez，已经是他这辈子收到过的、最好的圣诞礼物了。

9.

Walker关上门，把那件落了雪的军绿色外套挂到门后，客厅里，Mendez正在摆弄松柏树最顶上那颗似乎亮不起来的星星，而和他时近时远的弟弟则盘坐在树下，摆弄着一个精致的礼物盒。

“你的未婚夫居然不会打蝴蝶结。”

他的手指上绕着一圈丝带，同时挤眉弄眼地向他暗示这是Mendez为他挑选的礼物。Mendez对他笑了笑，对Solo的“嘲笑”并没有给出什么反应。他一向觉得Mendez不怎么喜欢Solo，也许是反感他轻浮的处事态度，也许是不赞成他过往的种种履历，不过那并不重要，那不会影响他和Mendez之间的关系。

“你的礼物呢？”

“明年保证不让你和Sanders因为我吵架。”Solo打了个满意的结，他把礼物放到树干旁搭靠着，又和Walker开起了玩笑，“你觉得这个礼物怎么样？”

“操你的。”Walker翻了个白眼，Solo笑得前仰后合：

“你也圣诞快乐。”

不太有生动表情的Mendez像是被他们之间的氛围感染到，也淡淡笑了笑。他放弃了那颗不会亮的星星，转身向Walker走去。十分钟前吞下的属于Solo的精液好像还黏在他的舌根，直到走进Walker，风雪的气息才冲淡了不少残留在他鼻腔里的腥膻气味，

“圣诞快乐。”

“你也是。”

Walker拥住投进自己怀里的Mendez，笑着对他说道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendez篇，别骂，漂亮毛做什么都是对的

1.

他被推倒在桌上。

Walker堆放在桌边的文件夹应声散落在地，脸朝下的Mendez随着西装裤被暴力扯下的动作唇边漾出隐约笑意。未婚夫的弟弟远比他最初以为的要幼稚得多，Solo总认为在专属于Walker的空间操他就能证明什么——比如他赢过了Walker在Mendez心中的地位或是完全占有了他之类的。然而这对Mendez来说充其量不过是满带孩子气的挑衅，它什么都不能证明，一旦等他擦掉自己射在桌上的精液，把掉落一地的物品恢复原位，发生在Walker书房的性爱也就成为了两个人缄之于心的秘密。

掰开的屁股被抹上冰凉的润滑液，手指跟着急躁地捅进穴口，被仰面压着的Mendez配合地张开腿，在Solo附身上来索吻时愉快地回应了他。他用那只戴着订婚戒指的手捧住Solo的脸，以看来无措慌乱的躲闪换取Solo更为急切的侵占。黑柚木书桌稳固而扎实，无论Solo撞进他身体时多么用力，它都能恪尽职守地稳稳承托住两个人的重量。肉棒的根部顶在敏感的凸起，Mendez被操射的精液顺着晃动的身体淌落到桌面上，于是Mendez吃力地反手撑住桌面，一面又为Solo那张得意洋洋的脸忍不住轻声骂他混蛋。他黏腻的声音听来微弱而委屈，这总会惹得Solo羞辱完他是个婊子后又凑上来忘情地啄吻他。Mendez猜Solo一定在很多个瞬间希冀Walker能发现他们之间有多肮脏不堪，而每一次，他又会在自己故作无辜的目光里放弃这个念头。Solo温柔而狂热的吻里带着矛盾的疼惜和复杂的迷恋，这并非Mendez最初的意图，他一点也不希望Solo真的爱上他——

但它还是那么难以挽回地发生了。

而Mendez只能对此深表歉意。

2.

Mendez觉得Solo很特别。这种第一印象并非形成于那一沓记载着Solo丰富履历的档案，早在Solo以特殊的形式加入中情局时，他就在宽敞的前厅见过他。起初只是因为那张和Walker一模一样的脸，这是一种无法透过照片体现的相像，不过，让他愿意驻足观察Solo却纯粹是因为他发现Solo在古板的特工系统内居然也能如此受欢迎。即使只是路过前厅，也总有特意绕到他身边和他打招呼的男男女女。好几次，Mendez在走廊另一头远远看着他热络而优雅地对凑上去的每一个人致以问候，他和其中不少女性有亲密动作，对明显示好的男性也没有表现出抗拒和反感。这让Mendez想起传闻中的种种，如果Solo不是Walker的弟弟，这名传奇雅贼的风流韵事原本可以和他毫不相干，但很快，他又在Walker的家中以一种更没有距离感的方式见到了Solo。

他们注定会经常见面。

他很少插入兄弟间的对话，更多的时候，Mendez只在Walker征询他意见时做出简单的表态。他把更多的时间用在了安静地审视将叛逆与城府都掩饰得极好的Solo身上，这个男人和Walker在性格上仍有些许相似的部分，而Mendez更感兴趣的是和Walker不同的部分。Mendez总在Solo不看他时假装不经意地瞥向他，这很有趣，而且他以为这种谨慎小心的分析并不会引起Solo的注意。

直到Solo和他对视后又佯装若无其事迅速撇开的次数越来越多。

Mendez知道Walker不会察觉到什么的，这个本就和他不相上下的工作狂对待与Solo有关的事总是异常粗心，某种程度上，这是他无可奈何之下特意选择的放任——Solo的行事风格触犯了Walker很多条原则，所以尽可能对Solo的出格行为视而不见是两兄弟维持表面和平的最好方式。巧合的是，Solo让Walker诟病烦恼的一切，却正是Mendez所欣赏的。Mendez喜欢Solo的荒诞不经，喜欢他每一次聪明又幼稚的抗争，他开始更多地观察Solo，在总部大楼，在家中，在所有能窥见Solo真实一面的地方。好奇促使他想加入这样的人生中，这很简单，Walker的生活是如此规律，Solo受局限之下的轨迹也很好揣摩，他的离经叛道不被Walker所允许。他则不同。他推开浴室的门，而后又云淡风轻地告诉Solo他们之间当然可以有秘密。他望向Solo颇有神采的蓝眼睛，那张更显年轻的脸上闪过短暂的迷惘后又形成了一种自以为稳操胜券的得意。Solo对拿下自己这件事看上去十拿九稳，而擅长抓住人心的Mendez所要做的只是抿着唇一如既往地浅笑，然后将手从Solo暗暗使力的指节中抽离。

那一刻他才发现，他想要的，远不止一个口头上的秘密约定。

3.

他知道Solo是怎么看待他的，就和所有其他人眼中一样，他们觉得他内敛到甚至稍显木讷，他看起来总一副从容稳重的淡然姿态，与世无争到仿佛来中情局应聘成为营救专员是他此生做过的最具风险的事。年轻的时候，Mendez还会同别人解释他来到兰利不过是以为这份工作可以让他免费旅行，到了后来，当拯救生命的责任感成为了他人生中不可抹除的一部分，他也开始习惯于生活在这一成不变的框架里。但他并不真的就从此安分守己到只为他的使命而活，对艺术的追求让他保留了真实的自我，他总能坚定自我的主张，这种坚定的特质，在他明确自己更喜欢男人以后变得更有存在感。他难以禁锢自己，绘画和摄影再也无法成为他发泄的窗口，好在，闯过太多险境的他从不缺少冒险的勇气。

起初，Mendez只懂得做等待的那个，他会在异国他乡的任务间隙给自己制造一些放松的契机（如果任务不那么紧急的话）。他从不抱强烈的希望，性爱那时对他来说还可有可无。他通常只是坐在那儿，喝两杯酒，等着是否有人能嗅出他的企图。也许是迷上他发呆时略显涣散的迷糊眼神，也许是看穿他只是个稍作停留的匆匆过客，总之，他总能出乎意料地得偿所愿。每次他被酒吧或是车站结识的陌生男人填满接着被掰开双腿操到高潮，那种一瞬间的缺氧和刺激所带来的感官麻痹能纾解所有即使抽烟喝酒都无法排遣的压力。Mendez想，他是喜欢性的，他需要性，那几乎是一种逆反式的沉溺，他甘于被平平无奇的衬衫和西装束缚，却又讨厌成为别人眼中那个循规蹈矩的Tony Mendez，这种矛盾的反叛，一直到他认识Walker都没能消失。他爱Walker，这毫无疑问，Walker完美地契合进他既定的人生框架，他们趣味相投，在时局和政治问题上有聊不完的话题；他们尊重彼此的工作，给予对方足够的私人空间；他们成为彼此的另一半，就像填补了人生中的一部分空缺……可只有Mendez清楚，这份美满不足以扼杀他珍贵叛逆的自我。

他在Solo眼中看到了自己。

“你是个婊子。”

至少Solo这句说对了。Mendez一边呻吟一边抗议，他不需要演戏，在性交时被桎梏和被控制的不安感总能勾出他天然的脆弱，他用失焦的眼神看向Solo，阴茎在半推半就的暧昧氛围中翘得笔直。他被Solo精壮结实的身体抵在墙上，任由对方肆意揉弄他的乳房。Solo在性爱上比Walker有耐心得多，他在前戏上的恶劣与他在人前油嘴滑舌没个正经的形象完全相符。他把龟头挤进Mendez的臀缝中，顶着翕张的小穴小幅碾磨，Mendez多么害怕Solo发现自己确确实实就是个经不住挑逗的婊子，他知道自己的后穴很快就会滴出情动的淫水，所以他盘住Solo的腰，身体也随之变得紧张。然后粗大的肉柱就这么猝不及防挤了进来，快感在羞耻心的谴责下被空前放大，他后仰起脖颈，在Solo同样不知分寸的侵占中无声啜泣。他又一次得到了他想要的。

如此轻而易举。

4.

他知道Solo并没有真正地看透他，他骂Mendez是欠操的婊子，却又很快用更卖力的操弄来安抚被欺负狠了的Mendez。他会怜惜地去舔Mendez不自觉流下的泪。

比起直接的Walker，Solo带给他的感觉截然不同。无论嘴上多么恶毒，他的扩张往往很有耐心，他会用漫长的亲吻和抚摸来松懈Mendez紧绷的神经，就算抹再多润滑剂，他也会慢悠悠地用手指操出滑腻的肠液；有几次，Solo把他扔到Walker的床上，然后只用两根手指把他操得在尖叫中痉挛起来。Mendez喜欢Solo的耐心与多变的花样，即使只是普普通通的唇齿交缠，Solo也从不让Mendez感觉枯燥。但这并不代表他反感Walker的粗暴，Walker只是更直接、更简单，就如同他对待工作时的雷厉风行一样。他喜欢抱着Mendez将他蛮横地压进床铺里，他会替Mendez撸弄，然后将Mendez的长腿架到肩上，那是一种能将Mendez完全困住的姿势，他会潦草地打开Mendez，在Mendez毫无准备时用力撞进去。蛮横的交合能瞬间将Mendez的期待推到最高，他会在Walker持续的有力攻占中完全释放自己，他跟着Walker的节奏挺胯，与和Solo偷偷摸摸苟合时的隐忍不同，不背负任何罪恶感的他可以遵从身体感受纵情浪叫。

Mendez偶尔会比较他们的不同，Solo带来的快感悠长细腻，惹他回味，Walker带给他的性快感纯粹直接，火热浪漫；然而在必须掌握绝对的控制权上，Walker和Solo达成了空前一致。这种相似并不会让Mendez在高潮时忘了把他干到哭泣的到底是谁，他可以在攀上高峰时颤抖地抱紧对方，准确呢喃出每一个对应的名字。他的心会因他们之间差异激荡，又会在必要时归于置身事外的平静。

只有这样，Mendez才能始终保持住三个人之间所构造的微妙平衡。

5.

Mendez从未考虑过自己会否驯服Solo，很显然，对Solo来说，他对自己所做的一切不过是多巴胺和征服欲在作祟。这名胆大包天的窃贼钟情于一切违背道德的禁忌游戏，背着Walker和他偷情同把女人带回家里做爱本质上并没有区别。

——在Solo展现他那不明缘由的嫉妒之前，Mendez真的是这么以为的。

他掐紧Mendez的臀肉，在一个又一个的巴掌中羞辱Mendez的放浪。Mendez不会真的被Solo的话刺痛，那都是事实，他没必要为自己的选择后悔，但肠壁被粗长阴茎完全填满的饱胀感让他舒爽得昏了头，他难以自控地卸下他温和的矜持。他回骂Solo，换来的则是更深更狠的挺撞，Solo掐弄他的乳粒，把他的奶子啃得又红又硬。这还不够，他把Mendez顶得昏昏沉沉，又在Mendez几欲高潮时抽出肉棒折磨他。

Mendez在泪眼朦胧中看向那张难以拒绝的俊朗脸孔，他意识到这个沉沦在欲望中的男人并没有比他好多少，他的身上洇满汗渍，阴茎上突出的青筋让他看起来比自己还要急不可耐。他的威胁执著到近乎纯真、让Mendez只想满足他。他跪着爬向Solo，张嘴含住尺寸惊人的阴茎，空虚的嫩穴不满地快速收缩，当两人共同制造的淫靡气味充斥在Mendez的鼻尖，他才发现自己原来还想要更多。

6.

接到Solo的越洋电话时，Walker正在他的卧室洗澡。他们并非不常做爱，只是由于Solo的存在，Walker更愿意来Mendez的家度过难得的二人时光。忙完各自的工作已近深夜，Mendez擦着头发，云里雾里地听着那头似有若无的粗喘声。Solo正在自慰？Mendez能想象Solo烦躁地握着那根本该被他下面的嘴夹着的大屌，但他无法想象Solo在这么做的时候脑子里想的全是自己。他可以找到各种各样美艳动人的床伴，没人会拒绝Solo那张脸的。

为什么是他？

“他有没有把沾着淫水的手指塞进你的嘴里让你尝尝自己的味道？”

心绪翻涌的Mendez因为恶狠狠的话小小抽了口气，种种和Solo有关的污秽场面闪过他的眼前，他的性器下意识地起了反应。为Solo下流的言语，也为即将到来的狂烈性爱。他摸了把松垮睡裤下硬起来的老二，不经意地瞟了眼床头柜上的安全套，即使身体已经在期待稍后Walker会对他做的事，他还是耐心而配合地回答着Solo的问题——也许他是有些可怜Solo了，他的欲望是个无底洞，只是他没有料到最先坠进去的会是那个玩世不恭的Napoleon Solo。

“我想你了。”

和这句话一同传进Mendez耳朵里的是门外的脚步声，Mendez面无表情地挂断电话，一秒都没有迟疑。Walker走进来，Mendez已经沉着地删掉了通话记录，接着有些哀怨地对着手机摇了摇头。

“为什么总会冒出本来不该由我负责的报告？”

他对Walker抱怨，一切都天衣无缝，烦恼之下皱起的鼻尖让Walker想都没想就笑着揽住了他。这是Walker最为柔情的一面，散发着浓烈荷尔蒙的男人在贴紧Mendez下体的那刻默契地领会了爱人的迫不及待，那让他笑得更加欢畅，他丢开Mendez专为接听公事的手机，扯开他的睡袍顺势将压进了被铺。

7.

Mendez没有去深究那句话究竟代表什么，如果他还想要和这对兄弟构筑安全的平衡，这就是最好的选择。然而Solo还是变得有些难以预测，当他被Solo拽进监控死角接着又被推进卫生间，他的惊慌不亚于在执行任务时被人看破伪装。Mendez抵不过Solo的力量，他的霸道和Walker一脉相承。Mendez只好尽可能不让两个人引来太多注意，他放弃了全部欲拒还迎的抵抗，忍受Solo偶尔那么一次的粗鲁。干涩的穴口硬生生吃进坚硬的柱身，Mendez在提心吊胆中放任自己被快感支配。他信任Solo不会真的让局面变得无法挽回，因为他从未看错过Solo，Solo在责怪自己冷漠的回应，这个男人无法忍受、或者说拒绝相信他真的陷入了一种求而不得的痛苦里。Mendez对此无能为力，这怎么会是他的错？

明明Solo看起来比他更享受那些见不得人的交媾，明明Solo比他更欲罢不能，不是吗？他知道发生在中情局的情色闹剧不会是终结，Solo需要安抚，而伪装大师很清楚怎么做才是最有效的。

Mendez顺从地仰起头含住Solo笔直的老二，明明时间紧迫却迟迟不肯缴械通常是Solo恶趣味的把戏，每当这时，Mendez就知道该换一种让Solo降伏的方式了。他让肉棒顶进他的喉口，用绕到身后填进自己蜜穴的手指来分散深喉所带来的不适。他的唇裹住Solo的鸡巴，与此同时高翘着屁股亵弄自己，这能最大程度地刺激Solo的感官，自以为持久的Solo根本受不住这个。Mendez仿佛能听到Solo在愈发急促的喘息中艰难地吞咽口水，他又一次让Solo对他束手无措，他完全不用去担心很快就要回家的Walker会发现什么。Solo的演技不比他差，就算Solo抽搐着大腿将精液射进他的整个口腔，他仍能做到让Walker以为自己并不喜欢Solo。Solo对此也许有微词，也许没有，无论如何，这并不妨碍下一次他和Solo躲进地下室时酣畅淋漓地交欢。

他对此早已驾轻就熟。

8.

冰凉的戒指被塞进湿滑的小穴，Solo扯住另一头的线，泰然地看着被甬道里的异样触感撩拨到咬住下唇拼命摇头的Mendez。那枚象征着Mendez和Walker的爱情有多忠贞不渝的信物正代替Solo品尝着被肠肉包裹的美妙滋味，Solo舔弄着Mendez红肿的奶头，忍不住想也许他该把Walker的那枚也偷过来然后一起塞进去。他不知道这到底是践踏了Mendez还是践踏了Walker，也或者只是在践踏他那无谓的占有欲——但这么做还是让他前所未有地感觉畅快。他感受着从后穴滴出的爱液顺着股缝黏上了他的指尖，于是他挑起眉，把浸染上足够淫液的戒指抽出来。不等Mendez滑下去，Solo便把他拥到身前，眼疾手快地将戒指又塞到了Mendez的嘴里。

“好好含住他。”Solo用食指的指尖刮了刮Mendez的下巴，隐藏在胡须之下的小小沟壑是只有与Mendez亲近如此的人才能玩弄的秘密，“别让你和Walker立下的誓言掉出来了。”

Mendez轻轻呜咽，分不清是拒绝还是接受。Solo不加掩饰的妒忌总能让Mendez也变得兴奋，不等Solo抱起他，他就主动调整起跪坐的姿势。瞬间明白Mendez想做什么的Solo露出惊喜的表情，他闭起眼睛，感受着Mendez的骚穴缓慢吞没他阴茎的过程，Mendez很少做出热辣勾人的主动，但每次他被自己调教过后的万般驯顺对他来说都会成为恩赐。他抱紧Mendez，将耳朵贴到男人胸前去听对方同样紊乱的心跳。在被顶到尾椎骨也倏地发麻时，Mendez半是怜悯半是满足地回以Solo温柔的拥抱。他想，除此之外，他没法再给Solo更多了。

贪心也许是他人生中最不该出现的叛逆，然而他，早已无可救药地深陷其中。


End file.
